Nothing to Lose
by rosesaregreen
Summary: Two lovers on the run find peace within each other as time runs out.


**A/N: so I posted this onesie on tumblr awhile ago and realized I never posted it here! I know I have been MIA and have been having huge writers block so i thought posting this would ease a little bit. This is based off the song "Part II (on the run)" By Jay-Z feat Beyonce. **

* * *

The sounds of sirens were constant, their favorite soundtrack as of late. It was always there, like a faint cough from a passing cold or the damp feeling of sweat on a t-shirt on a hot muggy day. The constant reminder that there was no place for them, nowhere for them to call home or sanctuary. The reality of there existence was exile, always on the run. But, they had each other. She was his Lady. He was her Man.

"Say it again." He whispered in her ear. She lifted her head to rest her chin on his bare chest, the slick feeling of sweat from their passion still faint.

"Say what again?" She responded with a hint of playfulness.

"You know what."

"I really don't." He glared at her.

"You are so difficult all the time."

"You love it."

"Do I?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I love you. So, you are obligated to love me back."

"There it is."

"What?"

"You said it!"

"Said what?"

"I can't stand you." She laughed, her chest heaving from the effect of his annoyance at her. She couldn't help but mess with him. Their lives were so serious all the time, the last thing their relationship needed was that constant stress. A stress that was already on the maximum level, and soon to be raised once she told him the news. A siren sounded close, closer than a few minutes before, and they laid there in complete silence for awhile until it ceased.

"I want better for us." He whispered into the softness of her hair. "I hate that I did this to us."

"Oh shut up." She rolled off his chest and wiggled her toes on the dingy motel room carpet before walking across the room to find her underwear.  
"Don't waste your breath on remorse. It is too late for all that."

"Don't tell me you don't think about it. What our lives could have been if I didn't let it all slip away. If I hadn't been so stupid." He was sitting up now, his head resting on the wall. His eyes wouldn't meet her gaze.

"How many times do we have to go over this? I don't blame you. I knew what I was getting into when I met you. I am a big girl, ya know." He didn't smirk or chuckle, just looked out the window with that lost look. He always thought he ruined her, stolen the purity from her. He was the bad boy, in and out of jail for petty crime, never reaching the potential his well to do family told him he held within himself. She was the good girl, law school graduate with firms chasing her. She had a future, a very bright one at that, but then he came like an eclipse and it all went away. One get rich scheme after another, her brilliant mind taking his plots to an all new level. Fraud and robbery, their names were plastered in black and white, every outlet that had space had their names in the bold title. He ruined her, and he never forgave himself for it. He couldn't understand why he was blessed to have her in his bed night after night. He would never be able to handle looking over at her as he drove them to another distant place to hide, her smile garnishing him in love.

"Fitz." His attention was brought back to her. "Come here." He slipped out of the bed, finding his boxers along the way and slipped into her open arms. "I don't care about anything but you. You and I. Us against the world, baby. I see you. I see everything that no one else tried to see, what you refuse to see in yourself. We're better together, baby."

"I just want to give you the world. Everything you deserve."

"I have the world. I have you. And fuck all of them, cause I am not letting you go. We need you."

"We?" She cocked her eyebrow at him and smiled nervously. The dots connected and he took a step away from her. He saw the fear flash over her face. "Are you serious?" She nodded slowly. He fell to his knees and rested his head on her stomach. He imagined the sweet heartbeat developing behind the veil of her flesh, the sweet representation of their love.

"Don't fucking scare me like that." She breathed, the relief flowing out of her.

"I love you. Olivia, I'm gonna take care of you. Both of you. No more running."

"We don't have anywhere to go."

"Then we'll make a place for ourselves. Fuck all of them. Its you and me and baby." She captured his lips hungrily and held him close.

"I will do any and everything to keep you safe. I'd sell my life for you. Without you, I got nothing to lose."

"I dare them to take you from me. I'll kill them all." She smiled broadly, her love so overwhelming in the smallest of ways. "We gotta go." They dressed quickly, all white as their signature. As he threw their bags over his shoulder, she captured his lips again, the kiss filled with everything her words couldn't provide. They tiptoed out the motel, their getaway car awaiting their next destination. The sun was still hidden to the East, the dark expanse of sky their cover and refuge for the time being. The vacant highway was peaceful, the canyons whispering encouragement to them. Every few miles he would look over and catch her staring at him.

The familiar beeps of sirens stole their solitude, the sight of multiple police cars expanding behind them. Helicopters were arriving overhead. This was it. When he looked at her again, the loving gaze was still there, no fear or remorse hidden behind them. His shaking hand met her stomach and he was sure his child was giving him the same love.

"Say it again."

"Say what again?"Her tone was playful, even in the heated moment.

"Olivia."

"Fitz." She took his hand. "I love you."

"I love you."He turned the wheel suddenly, their getaway car speeding towards the never ending canyon. As the vehicle took flight in the air, he leaned over and captured her lips. Their final moments would be filled with the only thing that mattered; each other. Their love was everything, the only thing in the world. He had found their place, their safe haven and sanctuary. To some, it could be considered purgatory, to most it would be deemed hell. But, to them, it would be heaven. It was peace, quiet, a last stop. No one could separate them. They had nothing to lose.

* * *

**A/N: I hope y'all liked it and I really hope to get updates up. If you ever have a onesie idea you want, my tumblr is Char-thelove. feel free to drop me a message. Sometimes writing onesies helps the block go away 3**


End file.
